A certain type of pyrazole compounds is known as an active ingredient of pesticides and acaricides. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,068.
However, noxious arthropods controlling activity of these pyrazole compounds is not enough in some cases, and therefore a novel compound having a noxious arthropods controlling activity is desired.